Dream
by eskrimpisang
Summary: Mimpi-mimpi yang mengusiknya. Kenangan yang terputar lagi dari memori membuatnya merindukan senyuman cerah dari anak laki-laki di masa lalu. Dia rindu, dan ketakutan. Karena anak itu akan meninggalkannya lagi.


"onii-chan.. rasakan ini!" anak laki-laki kecil itu mencipratkan air danau dengan bahagia. Senyumnya sangat lebar. Terasa bebas. Bahagia.

Onii-chan. Onii-chan. Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya dari teman kecil yang dia temui saat pesta. Senyuman yang membuatnya ingin ikut tersenyum juga. Namun, perlahan senyuman itu menghilang. Sekitarnya menjadi gelap. Anak kecil yang memanggilnya onii-chan menghilang. Tidak ada siapapun. Meski tangannya terentang menggapai, yang didapat hanya udara kosong.

"guji.."

Kemana? Ia mecoba melihat sisi kanannya. Kosong. Gelap.

"Jinguji"

'Apa dia bersembunyi? Mungkin dia dibelakangku.' Dia berbalik, mendapati kegelapan yang sama.

"JINGUJI!" Masato mengguncang bahu teman sekamarnya itu. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Hijirikawa?" masih dengan kesadaran yang setengah, ia bangun. Merasa heran teman sekamarnya ini ada di sisi kasurnya.

"Sudah siang. Cepat bersiap kalau kau tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas." Masato sudah tidak memperhatikan ren lagi, dia berbalik siap meninggalkan kamar mereka. Ren menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi. Wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Ada apa?" masato berhenti. Alisnya tertaut bingung melihat sikap teman sekamarnya yang aneh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ren akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Merasa tidak nyaman melihat tatapan masato padanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Untuk menghindari suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung, Ren beranjak dari kasurnya. Pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **DREAM**

 **Disclaimer: Utapri © Broccoli**

Fanfiksi ini milik **AkaiYuuki**. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan fanfiksi lainnya itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Genre** : romance (saya bingung nentuin genre XD)

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair:** RenMasa atau MasaRen. Kalian bisa menentukan sendiri. (Saya galau *jangancurhat)

 **Warning** : Cerita ini mengandung unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik jangan membaca. Bahasa berantakan tidak sesuai EYD. OOC (sangat). typo, dll.

 **Summary:** Mimpi-mimpi yang mengusiknya. Kenangan yang terputar lagi dari memori membuatnya merindukan senyuman cerah dari anak laki-laki di masa lalu. Dia rindu, dan ketakutan. Karena anak itu akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Anggota Starish, Nanami dan Tomochika sedang berkumpul di kafetaria. Minus pemuda dengan surai jingga. Syo mengatakan hari ini Ren sama sekali tidak hadir di kelas. Bukan yang pertama kali memang.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ren akhir-akhir ini?" Otoya memandang kursi kosong, yang seharusnya diisi ren jika dia ada disitu.

"Aneh bagaimana?" kali ini Syo yang bertanya.

"Belakangan Ren sudah jarang membolos. Tapi beberapa hari ini dia jadi sering membolos lagi."

"Aku juga pernah beberapa kali mendapatinya melamun." Tokiya menimpali perkataan Otoya.

"Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Kau tahu sesuatu Masa? Kali ini Otoya memandangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ya, dia tidak tahu. Meski mereka teman sekamar dan juga sudah mengenal sejak kecil, mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Mereka lebih sering mendiamkan satu sama lain. Seandainya Ren memang mempunyai masalah pun, dia tidak akan memberitahunya. Meski begitu, kali ini dia tidak bisa tidak peduli. Ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang aneh tadi pagi. Apa yang sedang difikirkan teman sekamarnya itu? Beberapa hari belakangan dia sering terbangun karena suara igauan dari Ren. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti jangan pergi, atau apa kau membenci ku. Ia tidak yakin.

Pagi ini dia tidak terbangun karena igauan Ren. Tapi, saat ingin meninggalkan kamar, ia menyempatkan melirik pemilik kasur di sebrangnya. Masih tertidur, namun raut wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Mau tidak mau ia menghampiri Ren. Memanggilnya dengan pelan, mencoba untuk membangunkannya selembut mungkin. Dia berfikir Ren sedang mengalami mimpi buruk –seperti beberapa hari lalu- jadi dia tidak ingin mengagetkan temannya itu. Setelah beberapa kali memanggilnya, namun tak ada respon. Ren malah terlihat makin gelisah. Terpaksa ia menguncang tubuhnya. Memaksanya untuk bangun.

Mengingat kejadian pagi ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi jika mengingat wajah itu. Ekspresi wajah Ren yang terlihat takut saat ia akan pergi. Apakah sikap anehnya itu masih ada hubungannya dengan mimpi buruknya? Hanya memikirkannya tentu tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban. Bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan pun tidak mungkin.

Dia memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Teman-temannya yang lain masih ingin berada di kafetaria sebentar lagi. Dia merasa harus menemui Ren. Dia sudah mencoba mencarinya ke atap dan gazebo di dekat danau, nihil. Dia tidak ada disana. Tempat terakhir yang bisa difikirkannya hanya kamar mereka. Semoga saja dia memang ada di kamar.

Masato berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba merasa ragu untuk masuk. Seandainya Ren memang ada di sana, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Bertanya padanya apakah dia sedang ada masalah? Jika Ren menjawab tidak, apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya? Jika dia menjawab iya, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Memintanya untuk bercerita? Tidak mungkin.

"Bertanya-tanya seperti ini pun tidak akan membuat semuanya jadi baik." Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Mendapati Ren sedang berbaring di kasurnya, masih dengan seragam sekolah. Dia mendekat dan melihat Ren yang tertidur. Merasa tidak perlu membangunkannya, dia berniat untuk pergi. Tapi, belum sempat dia melangkah menjauh, dia merasa ada tangan yang menahannya, lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi." Ren berkata lirih, matanya masih terpejam. Entah pada siapa dia berkata demikian. Seseorang di dalam mimpinya akan meninggalkan dia lagi. Dan dia tidak ingin orang itu pergi

"Jinguji?" panggil masato pelan, tidak bermaksud membangunkannya jika orang itu memang hanya mengigau. Tapi Ren meresponnya. Dia membuka matanya.

"Hijirikawa?" panggilnya, masih belum melepaskan tangan masato. "kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau memang tertidur." Menatap Ren sebentar, kemudian berpaling. "Bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"Sebentar saja. Jangan pergi. Temani aku sebentar saja." Ren menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan yang bebas. Tidak ingin terlihat makin lemah di depan teman kecilnya dulu.

Telapak tangan itu hangat, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Suhu di atas permukaan kulitnya terasa makin meningkat. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

Tangannya terulur. Meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening lelaki yang sedang berbaring. "Kau sakit? Tubuhmu panas." Dia membandingkan dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Ren tidak menjawab. Hanya gumaman atau erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan obat dan plester demam dulu. Jinguji lepaskan tanganku. Aku hanya sebentar. Kau merepotkan sekali." Dia melepas tangannya dengan paksa. Kenapa orang ini jadi manja sekali.

Dia beranjak ke sisi kamarnya. Mengeluarkan kotak obat dari lemari, mengambil apa yang diperlukannya. 'dia sudah makan belum ya? Apa aku harus mengambilkan makanan dulu untuknya?' dia melihat Ren sebentar. Memutuskan bahwa Ren belum makan, dia keluar dari kamar.

Teman-temannya sudah tidak ada di kafetaria. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya dia terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin terlontar. Bergegas mengambil makanan apa saja yang mudah dicerna, dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Jinguji, bangunlah. Aku bawakan makanan. Makan dulu, setelah itu minum obatnya." Masato mengguncang pelan bahunya. Mengulanginya beberapa kali, sampai Ren akhirnya mau bangkit dari tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan kelelahan. Masato meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan obat di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak mau menyuapiku Hijirikawa? Tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali." Ren menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Dia tahu orang itu hanya ingin menggodanya. Menyebalkan sekali, saat sakit seperti ini sikap buruknya masih saja ada.

"Makan saja dan jangan banyak tingkah." Masato duduk di pinggir kasur, menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan godaan itu. Dia menepati janji untuk menemani Ren. Walau dia tidak ingat pernah berjanji seperti itu.

"Kau tetap saja dingin." Dia menundukkan wajah, mulai menyantap makanannya. Sekilas Masato melihat raut sedih di wajah itu. Aneh. Kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Ren yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Makanan sudah dilahap habis. Masato meletakkan nampan dan piring kotor di meja dekat kasur. Kembali duduk di pinggir kasur. Ren duduk diam di depannya, dengan plester deman di keningnya.

"Tidurlah lagi."

"Kalau aku tidur, kau akan meninggalkanku lagi kan? Seperti mereka."

"Mereka? Siapa? Aku tidak akan pergi. Tempat tidurku ada di sebelah sana. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau tetap pergi. Seperti ibuku, ayahku, dan kakakku. Hei, Masato..Apa kau membenciku?"

Dia bingung. Ren bicara melantur. Apakah sakitnya parah sekali? Sampai dia membicarakan ibunya juga. Setahunya, sang ibu sudah meninggal saat dia kecil. Apa dia bermimpi tentang ibunya? Dia bermimpi tentang keluarganya meninggalkannya kah? Tapi kenapa dirinya juga ada dalam mimpi itu? Apa hubungannya dia dengan keluarganya?.

"Aku tidak membencimu." Masato menjawab pelan.

"Mereka membenciku. Karena itu mereka meninggalkanku. Ibuku tidak membenciku, tapi tetap meninggalkanku. Aku melihatmu tersenyum, kita bermain air waktu itu. Kau memanggilku kakak dan tersenyum lebar sekali. Aku merasa bahagia. Senyuman itu rasanya hangat. Sampai akhirnya kau juga pergi. Aku sudah berusaha menggapai, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disekelilingku. Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dimana pun." Racauannya terdengar lemah. Sarat keputusasaan. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Masato mendapat dorongan entah dari siapa untuk memeluk laki-laki di depannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyandarkan kepala Ren di bahunya. Mengusap punggunggnya dengan gerakan kaku. Berharap tindakannya itu bisa menenangkan. Berhasil. Perlahan tubuh itu berhenti bergetar. Pundaknya mulai terlihat rileks. Dia masih terus mengusap punggung tegap itu.

"Aku ada di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi." Bisiknya.

Dia mengerti satu hal. Orang ini kesepian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dialaminya selama ini di rumahnya. Dia bertemu ren hanya saat pesta yang dihadiri orang tua mereka. selain itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Yang dia tangakap dari racauan Ren barusan adalah, selain ibunya yang sudah meninggal, ayah dan kakaknya menjauhinya. Dia mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Karena dia juga merasakannya. Kemudian Ren bertemu dengannya di pesta. Mereka memang sempat bermain air saat menyusup keluar. Dan dia bahagia melihatnya tersenyum.

' _Sampai akhirnya kau juga pergi.'_ Mereka memang jarang bertemu kan? Bukan berarti dia pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu apa maksudnya? _'Kau tetap saja dingin.'_ Dia teringat kata-kata itu. Apa itu karena sikap dinginnya pada Ren? Semenjak mereka masuk akademi ini, dia memang jarang berbicara pada Ren. Apa dia merasa terabaikan?

Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin menangis. Dia seperti melihat cerminan dirinya. Tapi dia merasa Ren mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari dirinya. Dan dia malah mengabaikan orang ini. Hanya karena mereka terlahir dari keluarga yang berbeda, yang saling bersebrangan. Bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa saling mengerti. Justru karena itu, sebenarnya mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi ego memaksa mereka untuk menjauh. Bodohnya.

"Aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Dia mengulangi kata-kata itu beberapa kali. Sampai Ren mengangkat kepalanya. Menatapnya tepat di mata. Mencari kebohongan. Tapi Masato menatapnya balik. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatapnya dengan tulus.

"Kau janji?" Dia menatapnya tak percaya. Sudah cukup takjub mendapat perlakuan lembut dan menenangkan dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ya, aku janji. Dan maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus meminta maaf, tapi maaf, aku sudah mengabaikanmu. Kau bisa tenang sekarang." Dia tersenyum, lembut dan tulus. Ren mengedip tak percaya. Senyuman itu sama seperti dulu. Senyuman yang dirindukannya. Dan senyuman itu menarik sudut bibirnya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Ren menariknya mendekat, merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat.

"Terimakasih." Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menyentuhkan keningnya diatas kening Masato. Mengeleminasi jarak. Masato tidak keberatan.

"Sama-sama." Wajahnya terasa hangat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Pasti karena pengaruh suhu tubuh Ren yang tinggi. Dia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya merona.

"Dan terimakasih sudah merawatku. Aku tahu cara paling cepat untuk menyembuhkan demam. Kau mau membantuku?" sebuah seringai terbit menggantikan senyuman di wajah si pemilik rambut jingga.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!" dia berseru tidak terima, wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah. Dengan brutal mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki yang dianggap _lady killer_ itu. Dan Ren hanya sangup tertawa melihat reaksinya.

 **TAMAT**

 **A/N:** Fuuh akhirnya selesai. Hahaha.

Hallo! Salam untuk semua penghuni ffn, dan fandom Utapri. Saya author pemula. Dan ini fanfiksi pertama yang berhasil saya selesaikan XD saya tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan saya membuat cerita sebenarnya. Tapi saya sedang jatuh cinta dengan pair ini, setelah diracuni Utapri oleh author Riren18. Thank Ri buat dorongannya bikin ff ^^b. Target hanya 1k word dan ini kebablasan hampir 2k word XD -Yasudahlah yang penting sudah selesai- Saya tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi cerita maupun penulisan. Karena itu saya berharap koreksi, kritik ataupun saran dari kalian semua. Jika berkenan silahkan tuangkan dalam kolom review :D

Akhir kata, **TERIMA KASIH** untuk yang sudah membaca! :D sampai jumpa dicerita saya yang lainnya. (mungkin hehe). Bye bye!

Salam

AkaiYuuki


End file.
